Summer's on its deathbed
by xintothefire
Summary: Under a canopy of blankets, two lovers share their deepest fears regarding the future.  Eclare fluff   ONESHOT


**_Put another X on the calendar_**  
**_Summer's on its deathbed_**  
**_There is simply nothing worse_**  
**_Than knowing how it ends_**  
**_And I meant everything I said that night_**  
**_I will come back to life_**  
**_But only for you, only for you_**

**_

* * *

_**

The date was one to remember. Leaves were beginning to turn shades of orange and red, the sky was darkening with a haphazard thunderstorm, and two teenagers were lying underneath a canopy of cotton, both deadly silent. It was the first of September. The actual date was irrelevant, though the next day was the one the two young lovers had dreaded for months on end.

The young girl rested her head against the boy's chest, her head full of messy curls, tickling the bare skin there. The two lovers were as serene as the setting outside the window pane. Her palm was laying flat next to her head, burning a hole through his already aching chest. It was the last day they would be able to relish together, before the boy traveled cross country. As excited and truly happy the young girl was for her boyfriend, moving to New York with a writing scholarship was so undeniably bittersweet.

The boy brushed his fingertips across her bare shoulder, his heavy gaze intent on the canopy of silk and cotton above them. Her parents were out of town, taking care of business in regards to finalizing their divorce, leaving the two of them alone in a house full of memories that did nothing but haunt the two of them. Somewhere in the midst of play wrestling and making a fort of blankets in the living room, the two had spent an evening of blissful, bittersweet love making and secret telling. It had been hours since either one of them lost their courage to break the peace first.

A thin sheet was tugged up around their bodies, their limbs intertwined lazily. His lips brushed against her cheekbones, her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, savoring her lips for last. It wasn't passionate and desperate like previous, but sweet and slow.

The auburn haired girl rose on her elbow and looked down at him, her curls falling along her shoulders as she did.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" her voice, meant to be strong and stable was pitifully nothing above a hoarse whisper.

"Don't make me answer that." the boy replied, pleadingly.

She kept her eyes downcast, not willing to let tears well in her eyes now. Catching this, he let his fingers run along the flushed skin of her cheek.

"You're going to be so far away," she whispered out, her heart breaking at the mere mention of the distance. His heart broke just as quickly. He could feel it pounding away in his chest, so fast and hard as if she could hear it as well.

"We've conquered more than just a little distance, blue eyes." he murmured encouragingly. She nodded reluctant to whatever emotion she was feeling. She was a terrible actress.

"Can't I just come with you?" she asked, laughing with water eyes as she rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"As much as I'd adore that, your parents already loathe me enough, Clare." he replied, smirking infamously. Oh, how she'd miss that terribly sarcastic, crooked smile. A sigh escaped the beauty's lips. The boy mirrored her actions involuntary as he mused with a trendil of her hair.

"How do I know you won't flee off to New York and find a rich, gorgeous, creative English major in replacement of your plain Jane back home?" she asked mockingly, real fear ringing her voice an octave higher than usual.

He had to laugh at the thought. The girl was so terrible at sizing herself up. He lack in self confidence was saddening to him, if that was what she honestly believed he would do. "Really?"

"What?" she asked innocently. "You're going to be a college bound man, while I'm left here to put up with high school bullshit for a whole nother year."

"A year in which will fly by, Edwards." He reminded her, kissing her softly.

"Not fast enough."

He rolled his eyes. He was really trying to keep positive for his love's sake, but she was making it so difficult. His sanity was leaving him bit by bit.

"No," he murmured in agreement, "but as soon as it's over, we can start our life together." he paused to intertwine their hands, placing it along the cavern where his heart lay beating ominously. She placed a kiss along his neck, her blue eyes wide with that virtue he so lovingly adored. "Just the two of us."

"Try not to forget me when you're out there in the real world?"

"Impossible." he whispered wholeheartedly.

Her gaze wondered along his face, hoping to imprint it into her memory for as long as possible. Her fingertips were numb as the danced along her purity ring which was strung along a chain around his neck. A small smile found her lips. In that moment, the boy looked up at the sight and was honestly breath taken. My god, she was perfection. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering if this was what heaven would be like. Though he was an atheist, if this was indeed heaven, he wouldn't mind taking a visit if that meant she would be forever in his arms.

"What?" Her voice was shy, and a soft blush flushed her neck. He had to chuckle at this.

For a moment, all was silent. Thunder rolled somewhere deep in the distance and a candle flickered, casting shadows across the dimly lit room. He watched in mystery as she tilted her head to the side, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm going to miss you."

It was a terrible understatement.

The shear fact that his voice cracked made Clare's eyes darken, and her bottom lip tremble. It was ironic to the two. They had spent the past two years planning out their life together, and now future had caught up with them without any time to spare.

"Oh, Eli." She sobbed quietly, feeling silly. He sat up quickly, Clare still in his lap. They were bare, with a thin white sheet wrapped carelessly around their bodies. In an act of shame, she buried her face in the nook of his shoulder. He felt warm moisture fall along his skin there, and a few solemn tears escaped his emerald iris's as well. He watched as they fell in droplets along the milky skin of her back, running smoothly over a few of her beauty marks.

"I hate saying goodbye." She cried, her voice cracking numerous times during that one simple sentence.

"Than lets not." He proposed quietly.

This had her swinging her head back to look him in the eye. Her palms found his cheeks while she found his eyes dark and clouded. They had been through hell and back, yet she had only seen him shed tears twice throughout their entire relationship.

"We'll still see each other. We can call and skype. When I have breaks every few, I'll fly down here to spend time with you and my parents. You know the separation anxiety my mom gets with me." The last part had both of them laughing, despite the waterworks. "You kick ass in your studies, which might I add won't be hard, and time will pass without either one of us knowing it, and-"

"You make it sound so easy.." she whispered, cocking her head doubtfully. It would never be easy living without Eli.

"It's not going to be easy." He admitted, kissing the freshest of her tears away. "We're going to have to work for it. At times, even when it seems impossible, and even when we both want to give up. When I'm a asshole who says something I'll regret, or when you're a snarky spitfire who leaves me at a loss for words, I'll laugh and remember how beautifully dysfunctional we are." This had her laughing, a sincere laugh that had her tilting her head back slightly.

Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer against her. Their bare chests collided slowly. Through the darkness, their gazes met. A flash of lightening flickered throughout the room, sending a blue tinted light across the boy's face.

"I kinda like you." she murmured with a smile.

"I kinda like you too..." he hummed, his lips brushing against hers. Just as they were about the kiss, he pulled back, leaving her confused. A cease formed between her eyebrows.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, smirking.

Her silence was his cue that he could.

"You have pretty eyes."

Her face lit up, and she shook her head. Years, and that boy could still make her blush like a schoolgirl.

"Shut up and kiss me, Elijah."

* * *

**_I will come back to life_**  
**_But only for you, only for you_**  
**_Only for you, only for you. _**

* * *

**AN: This was one hundred percent random... I got the inspiration and typed it up in literally less than two hours. Pure fluff. :)**

**Reviews and such are lovely. 3  
**


End file.
